El dia del principio y el fin
by IsaHinaChuu
Summary: Una historis triste y tragica... una chica que lo pierde todo... un dia, una vida que no puede soportar...


Este es mi primer fic de School days... Esta es una historia que surgio de un dia triste... espero les guste...

**El día del inicio y el fin…**

Al principio sólo sollozaba, luego el llanto fuerte comenzó a surgir por mis ojos dejando la huella de su paso por mis mejillas. La inmensa pesadez que caía sobre mis parpados solo se comparaba con la tristeza que envolvía mi corazón y que hacia que mi estomago se revolviera con tan solo recordar el motivo de la inminente desesperanza que apresaba mi pensamiento.

Estaba sola en mi cuarto de paredes rosadas, con las cortinas y la puerta de metal cerradas. Mis ojos se suponían que estaban abiertos pero no distinguía nada ante mi vista, a causa de las lágrimas y la hinchazón provocada por el llanto. Eso no importaba mucho, de la forma en que me sentía, ni siquiera quería ver mi propio reflejo. Sí, me refiero a la figura que se presentaba ante mí cada vez que miraba ese espejo tan grande que adornaba la pared junto a mi armario, esa figura que había sido mi amiga tantas veces dentro de ese espejo que yo cuidaba con tanto cariño, y que ahora no significaban nada.

Me gustaría decir que todo pasó rápidamente, pero realmente el proceso de mi desdicha fue lento. No puedo culpar a nadie por la forma en que esto se desencadenó, fue solamente una mala combinación de eventos que no tuve la resistencia para soportar.

Siempre fui una persona débil, de poco carácter y con demasiados complejos. Sufrí mucho de pequeña, todo lo que decían sobre mí me afectaba, siempre era muy retraída e introvertida, no tuve amigos durante mi infancia por lo que no tengo muchos recuerdos de esa época y los pocos que aún conservo mejor quisiera olvidarlos. Mis padres trataron de hacerme una persona más segura, ellos se distinguían por ser amables y cariñosos, las únicas personas importantes para mí en esos días difíciles, gracias a ellos superaba mis temores, o eso sentía cuando estaba con ellos. nos llenaban de su amor, a mi hermana pequeña Kokoro y a mí.

Los momentos desfavorables cesaron por mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando logré hacer amigos, que me dieron la fe que necesitaba. En mi adolescencia fui una persona realmente feliz, por fin tenía confianza en mi misma. Cuando entré a la preparatoria las cosas se volvieron mucho mejores, conocí a Makoto, la persona que me haría sentir completa, protegida y amada. Mis papas lo querían, a mi hermana le fascinaba jugar con él y yo lo amaba sobremanera. Tenía todo dentro de mi pequeña burbuja, pensaba que mi existencia se mantendría dentro de una eterna prosperidad de flores rosadas llenas del perfume de la felicidad perpetua.

En mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, mis padres y Makoto, me regalaron el más grande obsequio: un brazalete de oro blanco con mi nombre grabado en el frente. Era lo mejor, no por el valor que tuviera sino por lo que representaba para mí tener algo que me recordara que las personas de mayor importancia nunca me dejarían sola. Además en la parte posterior del brazalete tenía grabada la frase "Eres todo para nosotros, lo mejor de la vida es estar a tu lado"

Dos años después, mi primer desgracia sucedió, mis padres fallecieron, según dijeron los oficiales que me dieron la noticia, en un accidente automovilístico, pero yo aún no tengo la certeza de que eso sea cierto, todavía me niego a la idea de que ya no están conmigo, desde aquel día mi ánimo decayó, haciendo de mi mirada un poco mas fría y sombría. Desde entonces Kokoro tuvo que quedarse en casa de mis abuelos, lo que hizo más grande aún mi pérdida.

Makoto me apoyó en todo y por eso salí de la depresión, mi consuelo era que aún lo tenia a él, a mi hermanita aunque la viera muy poco, y al brazalete, que me hacia recordar todos los buenos momentos que tuve con mis padres.

Empezaba a sentirme sin ese vacío en el estomago y el nudo en la garganta que me provocaba el recordar a mis papás, pensaba que mi vida se estabilizaría de nuevo, pero no contaba con la crueldad del destino que se avecinaba. Justamente dos meses después de mi cumpleaños siguiente, salíamos del cine al que acostumbrábamos ir cada domingo. Un hombre de aspecto completamente desagradable intentó asaltarnos, quería llevarse el brazalete que llevaba conmigo. Makoto se interpuso, sabía lo importante que era para mí el regalo de mis padres. Forcejeó con el asaltante por mi brazalete, pero éste sacó una navaja que luego clavó en el pecho de mi novio. El delincuente salió corriendo aterrado por la sangre que se escapada por la herida. En la mano de mi amor se distinguía la joya, y en su pecho el arma causante de la hemorragia que hacia su cuerpo cada vez más débil. Cayó sobre el pavimento y yo me postré de rodillas junto a él, pidiendo auxilio como loca, pero nadie se percataba del incidente. Yo trataba de detener el flujo de la sangre, pero era inútil. Makoto, utilizando las fuerzas que le quedaban me dio el brazalete y me dijo con una voz casi agonizante que todo estaría bien, luego cerró sus ojos para ya no volverlos a abrir.

Después del funeral, mi caminar era más despacio y mi vista se hizo todavía más oscura y helada. Mi condolencia duró más de cuatro meses, después de eso volví a ser la misma, con excepción de la forma de mi mirada, que siempre permaneció igual. Dejé de visitar a Kokoro por completo, pensé que para ella sería lo mejor, de la forma en que me hallaba no seria una buena influencia para mi hermanita. Rápidamente pasó el tiempo y mi felicidad se restablecía. Cuando me sentía mal sólo bastaba con tomar entre mis manos el brazalete y de esa forma me reconfortaba el cariño de mis seres más amados. Por esa razón lo que sucedió apenas ayer me sacó de mí misma y despertó en mí algo que nunca olvidaré.

Ese día llegué de la facultad a mi casa y apresuradamente me alisté para salir a mi trabajo. Tanta fue mi prisa que olvidé mi brazalete sobre el buró junto a mi cama, pero de eso me percaté hasta ya entrada la tarde. No me sentí nerviosa pues suponía que mi posesión mas amada estaría a salvo en mi hogar, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando llegué a mi casa y la ventana de mi cuarto estaba abierta, había sido violada de tal forma que no quedaba duda que eso sólo había podido ser obra de un ladrón de mala muerte.

Mi objeto más preciado había sido robado y fue en aquel momento que mi vida se vino abajo, me tiré a la cama, mi cabello largo cubrió mi rostro como un manto delgado y oscuro, todo se terminó o mejor dicho ése fue solo el inicio de peor. Mientras lloraba sentía que todos mis recuerdos dulces habían sido robados con el brazalete y ya no tenia donde sostener mi vida. Mi mirada se hizo más oscura, tan oscura como la misma capa de la desgracia que me cubría.

Poco a poco mi mirada se perdía, se extraviaba, como mirando a ningún lado. El llanto comenzó a formar una mueca en mi rostro. De la nada apareció una sonrisa que marcaba mi boca. Aún me sentía mal, la tristeza no se iba y yo estaba riendo, sin embargo las lágrimas no dejaban de emanar por mis ojos doloridos y cansados. La leve risa continúo hasta convertirse en una recia carcajada, que si yo hubiera estado con el ánimo con el que suelo sentirme, seguro me hubiera asustado de oírla. Me percaté de que jamás me había escuchado reír de esa manera, era una risa desesperada, debo aclarar que no era fea ni desagradable al oído, pero tenia una extrañes y una locura implícitas que espantarían hasta a una persona que gusta de los filmes de terror.

Llegó un momento entre las risas en que ya no me conocía, me sentía como un fantasma viendo desde el techo a una persona que se parecía demasiado a mi, pero que no había visto antes. Lo que me llenaba de pánico era que sentía que esa persona era capaz de cualquier cosa en esos momentos y que yo no podría hacer nada para detenerla. Sabia las cosas que quería hacer, y todas ellas eran locuras, que se llevaban exageradamente bien con la risa que todavía se apoderaba de mi boca y hacia estremecer todo mi cuerpo al ritmo de la demencia.

No aguantaba más, tenía que hacer algo contra los sentimientos que frustraban mi alegría y no me dejaban tranquila. Ya había decidido que tenía que hacer, o mejor dicho lo que mi otro ser había decidido que haría.

Me dirigía a la puerta de la casa, todavía con una extraña sonrisa invadiendo mi boca, y unos ojos llenos de lágrimas que no quisieron ser desalojadas. Estaba a punto de salir cuando de pronto mi celular sonó, haciéndome despertar por unos segundos de mi pesadilla. Sequé mis ojos rojos, aclaré mi garganta y contesté tratando de disimular el tono de mi voz quebrada y abatida. Al otro lado del teléfono estaba mi mejor amiga, Sekai, teníamos mucho sin vernos y en esa ocasión me invitaba a cenar. No quería que ella notara el estado en que me encontraba y sólo pude contestar a su invitación con un leve "sí, allá nos vemos". Inmediatamente después de colgar, la mueca que embargaba mi cara minutos antes volvió, mis manos temblaban de una combinación de tristeza, desesperación, angustia y una amarga y fría sensación que al mismo tiempo se parecía a la alegría. Tomé la gabardina negra que tenia en el perchero de la entrada, metí las manos a los bolsillos y comencé a bajar las escaleras que daban hacia la calle. El gesto demente de tristeza plasmado en mis facciones no disminuía ni un poco, y en mi cabeza sólo se presentaba la idea de que no importaba nada más, repitiendo una y otra vez: "hay que divertirse, la noche comenzó temprano".

Caminé por la calle hasta perderme dentro de mi misma, no sé a donde fui, mi mente está borrosa, los únicos recuerdos que continúan conmigo son varios ruidos muy ensordecedores, creo que parecen gritos,… y mi risa, la misma risa que llegó con la pérdida de todo mi mundo. Esa risa que no extraño, pero que recuerdo tan bien como si fuera mía….

..............................................................................................................................................................................

Que les`parecio???

dejen comentarios

nos leemos luego

Kappu...chuuuuuuuuuuu


End file.
